


Bath Bombs

by annella_grace



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff and Crack, hannah made me do it, this is so stupid and im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella_grace/pseuds/annella_grace
Summary: What if bathbombs were secretly portals to the fae?
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Bath Bombs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Slayer815](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Slayer815/gifts).



This was going to be the first Christmas in a long while that the gang hadn’t all been together. Henry, Blue, and Gansey were somewhere in South Africa this time. Gansey’s last skype call had been a lot of rambling about local folklore and some shaaman he was going to visit the next day. Adam was back from school, happy to be back at the Barns with Ronan and Opal. Maura, Calla, and the other Fox Way ladies had been by earlier that week to help decorate for the holidays. The plan was to have a big Christmas party at the Barns that Blue had promised to skype in for. Ronan was in town at the post office, picking up a package from Henry, Blue, and Gansey, and sending out gifts for them in return. Declan and Matthew were driving up the next day to stay for the weekend. Adam sat at the table, warm coffee mug in hand, laptop open in front of him, just staring at his screen lost in thought. Opal could be seen through the window, running in the fields chasing Chainsaw. Things hadn’t been easy, but after 2 years of long distance, he and Ronan had developed a rhythm. When Ronan returned with the packages, Adam had shaken off his nostalgic thoughts and started to work on the essay he needed to submit for his last final. The sooner he got it done, the more time he would have to spend with Ronan before everyone descended on the Barns for the holidays.

“Little help here Parrish” Ronan said with a cock of his eyebrow, trying to bring in a large box and a small paper package, his shirt caught on the door handle. Adam huffed out a small laugh as he helped his boyfriend, stealing a quick kiss before taking the smaller package off Ronan’s hands. Opal and Chainsaw ran in at that moment, tracking in mud, grass, and feathers.

“Are those my presents from Blue?!” she squealed in excitement.

“They aren’t just for you and no you can’t open them now.” Ronan said as he set down the larger box and ruffled her skullcap.

She scowled at him as she ducked away and adjusted her cap back on her head.

“FIIIIIIIINE” she called out as she stomped her way out of the kitchen.

Adam laughed again. Ronan looked over and grinned at him before grabbing Adam around the waist and hauling him in for another kiss. Adam lost himself in Ronan for a few minutes before pulling back, disentangling himself from Ronan and making his way over to the packages.

“We should open it and put the gifts under the tree. Blue said they were all wrapped. What’s the smaller package though?” Adam opened the big box, and as he suspected, it was full to the brim of brightly wrapped packages, all tagged with his, Ronan’s, and Opal’s names in Blue’s handwriting.

There was even a small sparkly package marked “Chainsaw.” The smaller package contained a fist sized orb wrapped in brown paper with a note that had been haphazardly tied on with ribbon. Adam lifted it out and read the note.

In Henry’s neat handwriting it said “Parrish and Lynch, pamper yourselves. I got Blue and Ganseyman one as well. Enjoy -Henry”

Adam frowned at the package “I wonder what that means?” “Don’t know.” Ronan said, reading the note. “Might as well open it.” Ronan said before tearing at the wrapping with his teeth. Adam sighed exasperatedly, setting down the scissors he had been about to hand to Ronan. Ronan spit the paper out and shrugged at him. Adam just rolled his eyes, trying not to look as fond as he felt. Ronan dumped the contents of the package onto the table. A large, round, glittery bath bomb sat there. It smelled strongly of lavender. Ronan picked it up and looked at it with curiosity and confusion. “

Why the fuck would Cheng get us a bath bomb?” Adam shrugged as he took the bath bomb from Ronan and turned it over in his hands. Something about it seemed off. “I don’t know. Does the note say anything about where he got it?” Adam asked, still inspecting the ball in his hand. The colors seemed to change and shimmer the longer he looked at it. “nope” Ronan responded, popping the p obnoxiously. ‘huh’ Adam shrugged and shook himself as he tore his gaze away, setting the bath bomb back on the table. “Come help me with these Lynch”, they turned back to the task of emptying the bigger box, bath bomb set aside and forgotten.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the globe….

“Henry have you seen Gansey?” Blue called out.

Cheng appeared in the doorway, “Not since this morning, I went out for coffee. He said he was gonna shower but I couldn’t find him when I got back. I thought he had gone out with you.”

Blue shook her head, digging in her purse to find her cellphone. “I hate it when he does this. Wanders off to lord knows where.” She muttered under her breath as she scrolled through her contacts until she came to Gansey’s name. P

ressing call, she wrapped her nails on the table impatiently. Henry sat down beside her, pulling out his own cellphone.

“ugh, no answer.”

“he’s probably just at the market. He had said he wanted to check out some of the stalls we missed yesterday. I’ll just run down and see if I can find him. I’ll call you as soon as I find him. Promise”, Henry got up and put a comforting hand on Blue’s shoulder before heading out the door to look for their wayward companion.

Blue sat for a bit longer racking her brain as to where her boyfriend could have got to. Sighing to herself she decided to take a shower and wait for Henry to get back. Henry had just rounded the corner to the street that led to the market place when his phone rang. Reaching into his pocket he saw Blue’s smiling face and clicked answer.

“Henry get back here NOW!! I think I found where Gansey went!” Blue was speaking frantically.

“Ok, ok I’ll be right there. What’s wrong?” “No time to explain just GET HERE!” She ended the call abruptly.

Henry wasted no time in turning around and running back to their hotel. When he entered, Blue was already on the phone, by the sounds of it, she was talking to Parrish. “That’s what I’m trying to tell you Adam, it looks like a vortex. Some kind of portal. No I don’t know how it got in the bathtub!” She threw her hands up exasperated. She turned and noticed Henry had gotten back. “oh good, you’re back. Hold on Adam, Henry’s just gotten back.”

Blue took Henry by the arm and led him into the ensuite bathroom to her and Gansey’s room. It looked normal. The bathroom heater was on, Gansey’s towel and clothes were laid out as if he had just taken them off to get in the tub. The vanity had all their travel toiletries laid out neatly just the way Gansey liked them. There was even the small mint plant Henry had found and bought for him at the bazaar 2 days ago. The only thing out of place was the tub. It was still full, but the water looked strange. It was swirling as if there was a current. The colors were changing and glittering and the whole room smelled strongly of lavender. Blue was talking very fast, describing everything in detail to Adam over the phone. Henry noticed a wrapper on the floor by the tub. He bent down to get it and turned handing it to Blue. “wait, isn’t that the bath bomb you gave us?” Blue said as she examined the wrapper.

Henry gulped as he nodded and they both looked at the tub then back at each other with dawning horror. Adam had his phone on speaker as Ronan paced around the room, agitated. “So let’s just take a step back and examine what we know ok? Fact, the last place Gansey said he was going to be was in the bathroom. Cheng, what time exactly did you last see him?” Adam spoke to the phone, but his eyes were on Ronan. “It was around maybe 730 this morning?”, Cheng’s voice echoed through the room. “Ok that was what, 3-3 and half hours ago? Ok and then when you noticed he was missing, Blue you said you went into the bathroom and the tub was still full of the ….the ….mystery goo?” Adam waved his hand, trying to think of a better way to describe the situation they had landed themselves in. Ronan snorted and finally stopped his pacing. “Yes! We’ve been over this. It’s got to be linked to whatever’s happened to Gansey!” Blue sounded borderline hysterical. “ok, Cheng where exactly did you get these bath bombs?” Adam asked. As Cheng began telling them about his encounter at the market and how he had acquired the bath bombs, Ronan began formulating an idea, albeit a very, very stupid one. With Adam distracted, Ronan snuck out of the room and up to their bathroom. He was rooting around in the cabinets trying to find where Adam had put the bath bomb from Cheng. “aha’ he exclaimed as he finally found the blasted thing. Placing it on the counter he turned to the tub and put in the stopper before turning on the taps. Once that was settled, he debated about stripping down but decided on just removing his shirt. This is how Adam found him five minutes later, sitting shirtless on the edge of the tub, waiting for the water to fill, magical bath bomb in hand.

“This is a terrible plan, Lynch.” Adam said as he leaned against the door, cellphone held to his ear by his shoulder.

“What plan Parrish? I don’t have a plan.” Ronan grinned as he tossed the ball in the air and caught it.

There was a murmur from the phone, too low for Ronan to hear it but he got the gist when Adam responded, “Yeah it looks like Lynch and are going on a trip. Of course we’ll be careful. We’ll find him. You and Cheng go hunt down that lady who sold you these in the first place. I doubt my phone will work once we go through this portal but if it does, you’ll be the 1st to know. Ok ….yeah…. we know Blue.” Adam straightened up and sighed before handing Ronan the phone and shucking off his shirt as well.

“Sargent, we will be fine. Whatever this is, we can handle it. When we find Dick you can have a nice long talk with him about the dangers of portals and how he’s an idiot for not noticing it wasn’t a normal bath bomb.” Ronan snorted in laughter at whatever Blue said in response before hanging up the phone.

“do you ever end phone calls like a normal person.” Adam said as he walked up to the tub and turned off the water.

“Nope. You ready Parrish?” Adam gave him a dry look that clearly said, ‘why is this our life’. Ronan grinned and unceremoniously dropped the bath bomb into the water with a splash. The effect was instantaneous. The water turned jet black and began to swirl, the whole room went dark. At the center of the whirlpool a bright light began to glow. As it got brighter, the water began to glitter and turn blue, then purple, then green, then back to blue rapidly. Adam grasped Ronan’s hand. They shared a look before both jumping right in.

* * *

Gansey awoke on a soft green bed of moss, surrounded by fairies. He was immediately excited. By the time Adam and Ronan came through the portal, Gansey had already befriended the fae. Adam shook his head fondly exasperated as they overheard Gansey telling the fae about their adventures back home with Cabeswater and Glendower.

“Ronan! Adam! How did you find me?” Gansey exclaimed as he stood up and embraced his friends. “this is Nora, she is the Fae queen. Nora these are my friends I was telling you about.”

A tall, slender woman with long brown hair stood to greet them. “Hello, friends of Gansey.” She bowed to them. Adam bowed back, and elbowed Lynch until he too bowed.

“Only you Dick, only you.” Ronan shook his head at his friend.

“Pardon me your majesty” Adam began. “please call me Nora, Adam Parrish.” Nora interrupted with a smile.

“Nora is there any way for us to get home?”

“Of course. Wait one moment.” Nora walked through what looked like hanging willow branches into an enclosure that seemed to be a throne room. She came back with a white glowing orb. “Touch this at the same time and it will transport you back to whence you came.”

“Could we visit again Nora? There is so much I haven’t gotten to ask you yet!” Gansey gestured excitedly.

“Of course Richard Gansey. You are always welcome in the land of the fae.” Nora bowed again and held out the orb for them to touch.

“See you on the other side I guess.” Ronan said with a shrug as he and Adam simultaneously grabbed the orb and were transported back to their bathroom. Adam immediately reached for his phone to call and see if Gansey had made it back. Ronan eyed the tub, still filled with the weird liquid, before following Adam into the next room.

* * *

A few days later, Adam came home from running errands and couldn’t find Ronan anywhere. “Ronan? Where are you?” He called out as he made his way to their bedroom. He heard soft Irish music coming from the bathroom. Slowly, he opened the door and peeked in. Ronan was lounging in the bath tub, humming to the music with his eyes closed and his head tilted back resting on the rim of the tub. Said tub was filled with glittery brightly colored water. The smell of lavender permeated the bathroom and there were candles lit everywhere. Adam leaned against the door jam and watched his boyfriend with an amused expression. “Well Lynch, don’t you look comfy.” Ronan jerked up, sloshing water out of the tub as he whipped around to look at Adam.

“Not. A. Fucking. Word. Parrish.” Adam mimed zipping his lips before stripping down and joining his boyfriend in the tub.

As Ronan moved over to make room for Adam, Adam said, “Blue is never going to let you live this down.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Ronan said as he kissed Adam’s temple. Adam just laughed and leaned back to enjoy the bath.

**Author's Note:**

> this was the dumbest thing i have ever written. it was based on some meme or tumblr post that my friend showed me. then she MADE me write the stupid thing. so now i am inflicting it upon all of you. enjoy.


End file.
